MiNe & YoUrS
by nympha-impedimenta
Summary: Izumi and Kouji are now in Drama! Izumi meets Kouji's TWIN? The teacher is picking roles for the play? Who will be chosen? Find out now! Chapter 7 updated! REVIEW! REVIEW!
1. Meeting

"Wow!!!!",she squealed.

"This place is sooooo awesome!!!",she screamed with joy as she walked up to her new apartment. Her name was Izumi Orimoto. She was only 16 and was allowed by her parents to live on her own. But as she went rummaging in her purse for her keys to open the door of her new apartment, she did not expect to see what she saw next.

**(Flashback)**

"Oh, daddy thank you soooo much!!!! I Love you!!!", she said as she kissed her dad on the cheek goodbye. "I'll miss you!!!".

"Ya ya, now I want you to be careful! And also no parties and especially **NO** boys!"

"Sure daddy! No boys for sure!", as she said hiding her fingers while crossing them.

"See you! Be good honey!!!", her dad waved goodbye as she went in the cab and drove her to her new house.

**(End of Flashback)**

As she opened the door, she looked around and saw a boy about a year older than her. His eyes were closed and didn't seem to hear her open the door. He was tall and had black short hair above his neck while rubbing his head with a towel and wearing black pants and------NO shirt.

She opened her mouth and yelped loudly. Izumi blushed bright red. He opened his eyes in to see what made that annoying sound. He saw her standing at the door wondering how she got in.

"I----I---I'm very sorry!!!", she mumbled as she tried to cover her eyes.

"Uh, it's okay---I guess", the mysterious boy said as he put a shirt on.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" , he asked coldly. "And how did you get in my apartment?

"I should be asking you that! This is supposed to be **MY **apartment.", she said boldly.

"Well, I------"

RING RING The phone rang.

I**IZUMI'S P.O.V**

"Who is this guy? What's he doing in MY house?"

"He is cute though.---Wait why am I saying that? Oh, no I shouldn't be staring! My face is probably red!!! I hope it's not showing!!! Who is he talking to on the phone?"

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Hey…", he quickly said.

"Huh—what?", Izumi said snapping out of daydreaming.

"The Land Lady that owns the apartment just called and told me someone called Izumi is coming to live with me. Is that you?", he asked coldly once again.

"Yup!!! I'm going to be living here for a while until my father asks me to come back.", she said cheerfully.

The room grew silent and it was kinda akward for her.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Kouji", he said quetly.

"Wow, that's a nice name, Kouji-**kun**", she giggled as she said that.

"Hmmm...thanks.", he smirked.

**KOUJI'S P.O.V**

He looked at her. She was wearing a pink shirt with a blue skirt and her stockings were gray up to her knees with some blue sneakers she politely took off.

"I'm supposed to be living with THIS girl? That's great, I can't live with her. If anyone in school finds out I'm living with this girl they might think I'm a perv. Gah, what am I gonna do?

**NORMAL P.O.V**

"Hey", Kouji said.

"What?"

"If we're gonna live together there's one rule you can't break. First of all you can tell anyone that we're living together! If anyone finds out I'm dead! Especially not in school! You got that!?

"Uh, okay sure" , she said unasuringly.

"Speaking of school, when are you going to start school?", he asked.

"Oh, this place called Jinbu High".

"Hey, I go there. I guess you're supposed to start on Monday which is tomorrow."

"Okay, then you can show me around!", she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll show you where your room is, follow me", he said.

She followed him and went into the hallway. It was very big just the way she liked it.. She knew her daddy would give her the right apartment. She wasn't spoiled or anything it was just her dad wanted to give her everything. Then he opened a white door and she saw a beautiful room that was even more organized than her old room.

"I know it's not much, but---", he started.

"No, it's perfect! Thank you!", she said with happiness.

"Heh, I guess you're satisfied. Well it's getting late so g'night", the last thing he said as he walked out of the room.

Actually, it was not late, it was only 7:00 and that was Kouji's time not to be disturbed. She just nodded her head and agreed because she didn't want to disrespect the guy that was going to be living with her.

"eeeeeeeek!", she squealed and jumped on the bed. (sighs) "I love this place already!" She wiggled her foot so that her socks would come off. She crawled into her new bed and curled up into a ball and fell sleep instantly.

meanwhile Kouji

"Uhhhh……I'm tired. I still can't believe I'm gonna live with a girl."

He smirked. "At least she's a cute girl. (Yawns)

**Well I hope you liked it!!! Sorry it was so short! I'm having fun doing this. I hope you guys keep reading my future fanfics!**

**Thanks!!! KouzumiGirl101**


	2. School

**Last Chapter**

"_eeeeeeeek!", she squealed and jumped on the bed. (sighs) "I love this place already!" She wiggled her foot so that her socks would come off. She crawled into her new bed and curled up into a ball and fell sleep instantly._

_Meanwhile Kouji_

"_Uhhhh……I'm tired. I still can't believe I'm gonna live with a girl."_

_He smirked. "At least she's a cute girl. (Yawns)_

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Uh…", She moaned.

"Hey". A familiar voice said behind her door.

"We're going to be late! Wake up!", he said as he raised his voice.

She crawled up out of her bed and checked the clock.

"Oh, crap, it's 7:30! I'm gonna be late!", she screamed as she quickly changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. She tried to put on her socks and fell and made a loud thud.

"Are you okay in there", he asked quietly.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

She immediately opened the door to see Kouji waiting for her.

**KOUJI'S P.O.V**

Orimoto came out of her room finally after waiting for her ass the whole morning.

(_Kouji NOT nice!!!)_ When she opened the door I saw her wearing the school uniform. She had golden hair that was really long and was falling off her shoulders. Although, she was really cute. I smirked at what I had just said to myself.

"Kouji, why are you smiling?", she asked me curiously.

"Uh, nothing just that I didn't know that you would look really cute in that short skirt." I said teasing her.

"W-what?" she said turning bright red. "Kouji you—you---

"Calm down, I was just kidding." I said laughing. "Come on, we gotta go."

"Sorry Kouji it won't happen again! Gomen Gomen!", she cried as she bowed to me.

"It's fine. Let's just go", I waved at her.

**Izumi's narrating**

I'm 16 and currently living in an apartment with a boy named Kouji Minamoto. It's been just one day since I moved in with him. Kouji is so mean. He always teases me. Always making fun of me. We are going to the same high school. I don't know much about him, but I'd like to get to know him more soon. We have to keep it a secret that we are living together or my dad will freak out! Also anyone in my school, it's going to ruin mine and Kouji's life. Kouji doesn't want to get into trouble so it'll be our own secret.

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"Hey, Orimoto what are you dazing off for?", he said to her. "Let's go!"

"Oh, s-sorry! Wait, what's with the "Orimoto"? Why can't you just call me Izumi?" she said getting annoyed.

"What does it matter? I could call you whatever I want to. Anyways let's get to class. I don't want to get you into trouble on your first day!", he said walking away.

"Damn, he's so cool, I---wait did he say he didn't want me to get into trouble?", she said to herself. "K-Kouji wait for meeee!", she squealed.

----------------------------------------SCHOOL-----------------------------------------------

The bell rang.

"Wait Kouji, where am I supposed to go? I don't know where anything is! I'll get lost!" she cried.

"Don't worry, I'll try to make something up to the counselor to put you in all of my classes."

"Oh, thank you Kouji! You're the best!!!" she squealed.

"Whatever, wait right here, k?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Uhuh…." She nodded as she watched Kouji go into the counselor's room.

**So what'd ya think? Tell me what you did and didn't like about it!!!**

**Sorry it was sooooo short!!! GOMEN GOMEN!**

**Wait for the next chapter!!!**

**P.S If you got any good ideas you think will be good for my story go ahead and tell me!**

**C u l8tr! KouzumiGirl101**


	3. Counselor

KoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmI

**MiNe & YoUrS ch. 3**

**-**

**Last Chapter**

_The bell rang._

"_Wait Kouji, where am I supposed to go? I don't know where anything is! I'll get lost!" she cried._

"_Don't worry, I'll try to make something up to the counselor to put you in all of my classes."_

"_Oh, thank you Kouji! You're the best!!!" she squealed._

"_Whatever, wait right here, k?" he said rolling his eyes._

"_Uhuh…." She nodded as she watched Kouji go into the counselor's room._

**Counselor**

**-**

**KOUJI'S P.O.V**

I walked into the counselor's room to make sure that Orimoto will get to stay in the same classes with me. I shouldn't have said I'd do that. Now I have to go through all this crap. I looked around the room. It was really messy and there was papers and files everywhere. Mrs. Takenawa, the counselor was sitting on her desk doin' some paper work and talking on the phone. I interrupted her.

I faked a cough.

(cough)

When she heard me, she immediately dropped everything she was doing and stared at me. She put her hands together.

"Ah, Mr. Minamoto how may I help you?" asked the counselor. "Are you causing trouble again?"

"Uh, no, but there's a new student called Orimoto Izumi. She says that she wants to have her schedule the same as mine. She wants to change it."

"Okay, and why does she need to have her schedule changed with the same classes you have?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well she knows me and I get worried about her a lot cuz the guys in this school are real dumbasses here and I get really worry about her", I said in a sad tone. God, **I **feel like a dumbass.

"Oh, I see", she looked at me with this funny look. "So what's your relationship?" she grinned curiously.

"Uh, I don't---"

"Well that's nice of you Minamoto. I understand now, but I didn't expect that from you! I though you would have had another reason."

"Ya, well you see she's different…." I continued to play along."You see, I like her."

I didn't realize what I had just said until Mrs. Takenawa gave me another look.

Aw, crap! I shouldn't have said that!!! This is so embarrassing and I feel really stupid for saying what I had just said.

"Now you know! So will you change her schedule?" I asked getting impatient.

"Of course, of course. I never thought you would ever say that! I mean I'm shocked!", she said chuckling.

"Now I need you to take down her address, here", she handed me some papers to fill in.

I didn't know another address except mine. She never told me her old house address so I didn't know.

I couldn't put MINE because the counselor is nosy and she'd be very suspicious. I just took the chance and put my address instead.

When I gave it to her she looked at it and looked at me. I knew she was going to suspect something.

"Minamoto, not **your **address, **her** address. Why did you put yours?"

Aw, crap! Now I have to make an excuse.

"Uh, you see she has a very busy family and doesn't have time for mail, so you can just send it to me and I'll give it to her."

At first she didn't believe me, but she said okay.

I sighed in relief. I hope that she doesn't find out.

"Here you go", she said as she gave me Orimoto's schedule. "Bye now!"

"Oh, and Minamoto? Next time bring her in so that I can meet her!

"Whatever", was the last thing I said to her before I left her room and slammed the door shut.

I don't understand why women make such a big deal of this relationship crap! They are so stupid……those are the kind of women I don't want in my life.

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V**

-

**_Counselor's room-----_**

"Heh, that girl must be very special for Minamoto to act all fake like that", this will be interesting she said talking to herself. "Hehe"

**_back to Kouji_**

As Kouji walked out the door, he saw Izumi thinking next to the door waiting for him patiently. Kouji smiled because he liked watching her daze off. She was really cute.

"Hey…" Kouji said quietly blowing in her ear.

"EEEK!", she yelped.

She jumped up from surprise of Kouji's breath.

"D-Don't sneak up on me like that!", she said blushing. "You surprised me!!!".

She remembered why she was there.

"So, what happened?" she asked curiously.

"Don't worry I got it", Kouji said smirking showing her the paper.

"Thank you Kouji!!!" she squealed in delight.

"No prob, let's get to class. Here, your schedule", he handed it to her.

"Thank you!" Izumi smiled.

**IZUMI'S P.O.V**

-

Yay!!! I am so excited to go to school! This day is turning out to be even better!!!

First, I get to move in an apartment with a cutie. Now I get to spend a lot of time with him!

This year is going to be fun!!! I smiled and giggled.

"Kouji, wait for me!!!", I said as we walked to the next class.

KoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmIKoUzUmI

**YAY! Done Done Done!!! Finally!!! Thnx for reading!!!!**

**Next Chap coming soon!!! I feel like I forgot to add something!!! Oh, well**  
**what's done is done.**

**Give me some good reviews and tell me what you thought about this chap!!!**

**See ya!!!**

**-KouzumiGirl101**


	4. ENGLISH

**Konichiwa!!! KouzumiGirl101 here!!! This is chapter 4!!! I don't own Kouji Izumi or Takuya or Digimon!**

**Am I supposed to say that???**

**I'm really happy with this story!!!**

**I hope that you are too!!!**

**Anyways, on with the story!!!**

**-**

**-**

**-KouzumiGirl101**

-

-

**Last Chapter**

_**-**_

_**IZUMI'S P.O.V**_

_Yay!!! I am so excited to go to school! This day is turning out to be even better!!!_

_First, I get to move in an apartment with a cutie. Now I get to spend a lot of time with him!_

_This year is going to be interesting!!! I smiled and giggled._

"_Kouji, wait for me!!!", I said as we walked to the next class._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1st period: English**

**-**

Kouji and Izumi were in a hurry to get their first class because they would be late. He wanted to get her in time for class.

"Hey, hurry up! You're so slow", he said grabbing her hand.

"Oh", she said blushing.

"Kouji? What class do we have first?", Izumi asked trying to get herself to stop thinking about them holding hands.

They power walked through the hallways.

"Hmm? What did you say?" he asked not looking at her and kept walking.

"I asked what class we are going to next", she said again.

Oh, we have E-N-G-L-I-S-H class", he said to her.

She just looked at Kouji as if he was nuts.

"W-what did you say?" she asked in confusion.

"I said E-N-G-L-I-S-H", he told her sharply.

"What's that?" she asked again.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**KouzumiGirl101 P.O.V.**

_Sorry to interrupt, but-_

She was confused because she did not understand what he just said. He didn't say it in Japanese. Izumi only knows how to speak two languages:

1) Japanese and 2) Italian.

Izumi's father is full Japanese. Her mom is Italian and a part Japanese. Her dad has lived in Japan his whole life. Izumi's mom lives in Italy most of _her_ life. Then when her was going to Italy for business trip with his co-workers, he bumped into Izumi's mom at a cafe. They became a couple and moved back to Japan and got married. The rest was history!!! Anyways that's a different story; let's get back to Kouji and Izumi.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

"English!" he said in Japanese. "You don't know what that is?" he asked with shock.

"Oh, English. Of course I don't, I don't speak that?" she asked totally interested.

"English? It's American! Aren't you American?" he asked her still walking in the hallway.

"No", she said slowly. "Why would I be?" she asked as she stopped in her tracks. "I---", she was about to speak when she remembered them holding hands.

She looked down at their hands.

"Uh, Kouji….." she said blushing.

"What?" he asked in concern.

"Can you let go of my hand?" she said looking away still red as a tomato.

"Oh, sorry", he said letting go of her hand. He was smiling because he thought that it was funny that she was embarrassed holding his hand.

"Anyways", he continued the conversation. "You mean your not American?" Kouji asked her with confusion and he also stopped walking and stared at her. She noticed him staring at her.

"W-what?" she was blushing. "Stop staring at me like that", she covered her face.

"Sorry, it's just I thought you were really American, well, you look like one anyway", he said quietly.

"What? I do? How?"

"Well, your hair, it's blonde. And your eyes, their green", he said pointing at her hair.

"Oh, that, no I'm not American at all! I'm actually Italian", she continued on waving her hand sideways.

"You see my mom is Italian and my dad is Japanese", she explained. "I'm half Japanese half Italian", she smiled.

"Oh, okay then that explains it", he said smirking in his head. "No wonder she's so cute, she's Italian", he smiled this time.

"Explains what?" she asked. "Kouji?"

Then Izumi had remembered because there was no one in the halls.

"Oh no, let's get to class Kouji! I think we're late!" she said panicking.

"We're here already! Calm down", he pointed at the room as the bell rang.

"Crap!!!" they both said as they ran to the door.

When they were about to walk in the English teacher was standing at the door looking at them like she was waiting for them. She was and she wasn't very happy.

**IZUMI'S P.O.V.**

"Minamoto you're late!!!!" she said to him in a calm tone. I thought that she was going to scream at him or something.

"No surprise there, you're always late, but you made the new student late on her first day! Shame on you!!!" she said again lecturing Kouji.

I just stood there behind Kouji. I wasn't even in the classroom yet, but I could see over Kouji's shoulder that there was a lot of eyes that were going to be looking in my attention because I'm Italian and probably the only one here with BLONDE hair.

I saw Kouji glare at her while the guys in the class were snickering at Kouji, but then when he turned and glared at them surprisingly, they shut up. I guess they were scared of Kouji. Suddenly Kouji just changed he was so different when he was with me.

"Speaking of the new student, where is she?" she said looking around Kouji.

Kouji turned around and looked at me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"As for you! Go sit in your seat Minamoto!" she pointed his seat. As she said he sat down.

She turned around and she looked at me. She gave me this really huge grin like a seven year old.

"Well, you must be Izumi Orimoto!!! Come in! Come in!" she said pulling me in. She pulled me to the front of the room where everyone was staring at me. I knew it! I heard guys looking at me whispering to each other and they were smiling. They we're staring at me and giving me this needy look. One of them even called me hot. The girls in the class were whispering to one another saying something I couldn't hear. One girl did say I was pretty. That made me kinda embarrassed.

"Introduce yourself to the class!" she smiled at me.

"I---uh," I couldn't say anything. They we're all staring at me. I looked at Kouji and I think that he knew I was embarrassed.

"You're just wasting her time. She has a life. Just get on with the stupid class already. ", Kouji said coldly interrupting me. Thank God he said that because at least I didn't have to go through with talking in front of the class. Everyone started laughing except me, Kouji, and the teacher. The teacher was very angry.

"Class! Class! Quiet or I will make you write a twenty page essay about English and I am _not_ kidding!" she said in a loud tone. Everyone shut up.

"Mr. Minamoto, I want to talk to you later", she said pointing at him. He looked at me and smirked. I smiled at him in appreciation.

"Well, since Mr. Minamoto has wasted a part of class time, I will introduce you!" she said loudly. "Class this is Izumi Orimoto. She is not new in Japan, but she does not know how to speak English so I expect you to help her!" she said. She turned to me "My name is Ms. Oshiho, ask me for help anytime okay?" she winked at me.

"Okay", I said reassuringly.

"Now go sit between Takuya and Minamoto. I'm sure you already know Minamoto seeing as he was the one that got you late. "Takuya raise your hand."

I looked around the room of kids talking to each. The girls were whispering loud enough for me to hear them say that it wasn't fair that I got to sit next to the hottest guys in class. That made me even more nervous. I looked around again until I spotted a guy raising his hand. I looked at him and he smiled at me. It was true! He _was_ hot! He was really handsome too, or is that the same thing? He had light brown hair that was not long, but it wasn't short. His eyes were really big and light brown and were like sheep's eyes. I walked quickly to my seat.

Kouji didn't talk to me the whole time. He was sitting next to the window staring at something outside. I guess that's what he does everyday. And _he _said I daze off. He acted so cold toward other people. It was like he only acted himself in front of me. He never acted like that when _I'm_ with him. It kinda makes me happy.

The teacher spoke about words I couldn't understand, I guess it was what Kouji calls E-N-G-L-I-S-H (she says it in a Japanese and Italian accent), but I didn't notice anyone listening except for me. Takuya wasn't listening either. He was doodling something on his paper. I stopped looking though because I didn't want him to see me staring at him.

The bell rang. Everyone left just as it rang. I guess no one likes English. I didn't like it either! I watched Takuya go out the door. He stopped walking and took a glance at me and smiled. Then he turned around and walked forward. He has a nice smile! He seems like a really nice guy! Anyways, I looked around for Kouji and saw him talking with the teacher so I went outside.

-

**NORMAL P.O.V.**

-

Izumi waited for Kouji outside of the classroom as he was being lectured by the teacher. She watched him come out all calm and collected in her surprise. She was thinking that Kouji would come out all mad and everything. I guess Kouji can keep his cool. Izumi couldn't help but smile. She asked him what she had said to him, but he didn't reply to her.

"Let's go, I'm tired already", he finally said quietly closing his eyes shut and put his hands in his pocket as he walked.

Izumi walked beside him smiling. She thought that Kouji probably didn't listen to a word the teacher said to him while she was giving him a lecture.

"Orimoto, let's go to the next class", he said coolly.

She followed him again.

"I wonder if the other classes were as boring as _that_ one?" she thought to herself.

_**KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI **_

**KouzumiGirl101**

**(Hey if some of you are wondering why it was taking so long for them to get to their class is because the school is very huge and there is very much "traffic" in the hallways. I'll be talking about that later in the story. Or Izumi will anyway. So that explains it all!!! J )**

**Thnx 4 reading my story!!! I'm sooo happy!!! I'm updating real fast cuz I get to use the computer a lot now!!!**

**Plz give me some reviews!!!! I'd LOVE to know what you thought!**

**I hope that this chapter was long enough!!!**

**Thanks:**

_**KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI KoUzUmI**_


	5. Algebra

**Last Chapter**

_**NORMAL P.O.V.**_

_-_

_Izumi waited for Kouji outside of the classroom as he was being lectured by the teacher. She watched him come out all calm and collected in her surprise. She was thinking that Kouji would come out all mad and everything. I guess Kouji can keep his cool. Izumi couldn't help but smile. She asked him what she had said to him, but he didn't reply to her._

"_Let's go, I'm tired already", he finally said quietly closing his eyes shut and put his hands in his pocket as he walked._

_Izumi walked beside him smiling. She thought that Kouji probably didn't listen to a word the teacher said to him while she was giving him a lecture._

"_Orimoto, let's go to the next class", he said coolly._

_She followed him again._

_-_

**Algebra**

**-**

**IZUMI'S P.O.V**

**-**

We walked in the halls for our next class and I didn't really notice until now how big the school was. It was like a really big mansion. No wonder me and Kouji were late! This place is HUGE! There were lamps hanging from the roofs. It reflected on the walls which were light blue with a shade of black. I think that the school colors are pretty. It really is a nice school! I am so lucky to go here! It's clean too!

Izumi looked at her schedule as she looked at the next class and her face suddenly lit up.

"Yay!!! We have Algebra next! I LOVE math!" she said looking up at Kouji. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What? Tch, are you kidding?" he said smiling. "You are SUCH a nerd", he teased her as he laughed quietly.

"What? I _am_ not!" she cried. "At least I'm smart!"

"Are you saying _I'm _not smart?" he said smiling. He liked kidding around with her.

"Well, seeing as you don't like school and probably don't pay att---",

"Algebra's right there", he said interrupting her. He ignored her and pointed at the door. He walked straight ahead.

"Hey are you listening to me?" she asked him

Izumi went up to the teacher and told him she was the new student. Kouji just went to his regular seat as she watched him. He was always sitting next to the window. "I guess he's attached to the window," she thought.

"You're the new student? Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Yousuke. Well go ahead and sit on that empty seat on the right next to Lily! She's right there", he said pointing at her. She waved her hand at her and Izumi smiled and waved back.

"At least he didn't make me introduce myself like Ms. Ohishi. That teacher's nuts!" she thought to herself.

-

**IZUMI'S P.O.V.**

-

I was still nervous because people were still staring at me. I sat down on my seat and the girl quickly turned to me and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Lily Tsukimina!" she said proudly. "What's your name?" she asked me smiling.

"I'm Izumi, Izumi Orimoto", I said hesitating.

"You are really pretty!" she said to me in surprise. "I LOVE your blonde hair!!!" she squealed.

"Uh, thanks!" I said feeling more comfortable.

She was pretty herself. She had strawberry blonde hair that looked dark brown and was tied up in a ponytail.

Her eyes were small and the color was hazel green.

"So, do you know anyone else here but me?" she smiled flashing her white teeth at me.

"Ya I---", was about to say Kouji when his desk was empty and there was no sign of him.

Where is he? I looked around once again, but he wasn't there and I panicked.

"Oh no, where's Kouji's not here!" I blabbed out. I covered my mouth quickly while I saw Lily stare at me. So did the whole class. Even the teacher.

"You're looking for Kouji? Oh, don't worry! He ditches this class ALL the time!" she said whispering to me as if I didn't know, but I _didn't_ know!

I stood up immediately. "I-I'm sorry, I have an emergency", I said hurriedly and bowed to the teacher. "Excuse me!"

"The teacher was about to say something to me, but it was too late because I was already in the hallway even by the time he said one word to me.

I ran around for about a good five minutes. I still couldn't find him. How was I supposed to? This school was as big as a city. Of course I was exaggerating. My blonde hair was flying in everywhere and it was really messy. While I stopped to think I was wasting my time running around the school when I didn't even know where he was. Then I looked at the sign that said "garden". I looked straight ahead and saw a whole row of flowers. They were all very colorful and they were the prettiest flowers I've ever seen. I smiled and inhaled the fresh scent of roses and the other flowers that were in the garden. I looked around and saw a very big oak tree that was very old. I saw a shadowy figure, but I couldn't really recall who it was.

I walked toward the tree, but quietly to take a closer look at the figure without them knowing. As I got closer I could see a familiar face sitting down staring at the flowers. It was Kouji! He was looking at the flowers. I looked at his blue eyes; I've never noticed his eyes before. Then I realized what I was saying.

"Kouji!" I shouted for some reason.

He turned around as he was startled by my voice. "Orimoto?! What are you doing here?" he asked me standing up.

"I couldn't find you", I said to him. I was breathing really hard because I ran around almost the whole school campus looking for him.

"Why are you here?" I asked him sitting down.

"I should be asking _you _that!" he coldly told me.

"You didn't answer my question", I said sharply.

"Eh, just getting some fresh air is all. You think I actually like sitting on my ass all day listening to some teachers talk about numbers that I could care less about…." he said to me quietly. "I'd rather stay outside and think", he said in a warm voice.

I spoke quickly. "That still doesn't give you the right to ditch class!" I said in a high tone looking up at him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" he told me.

"I---", was all I could say. What was I to him? All I am to him is that I live with him. I became quiet and tried to forget that whatever just happened didn't happen. Why did I even say that? He does have a right! I don't own him! That was so stupid of me, I really have a big mouth!

-

**KOUJI'S P.O.V**

**-**

I looked at her as she thought of something. I was really curious of what she was thinking. Maybe I _shouldn't _have ditched. Especially when she was here. I would've probably gotten her into trouble. It's her first day here too. Wait, what am I thinking!? I always ditch! Why do I feel bad that I ditched now? Argh! I'm being really stupid.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

They stood in silence for almost a half hour. All Kouji did was he kept looking down at her because her face was really red and that was funny to him. She just looked down on her shoes and hugged her knees because she knew that Kouji was staring at her and she thought that Kouji was reading her mind or something. Then he sits down next to her and suddenly put his hand on top of her head.

"Hey, sorry", he finally said to her while patting her head. It was funny because she thought she was a dog from the way he was patting her head.

"F-for what? I should be the one saying sorry! I was the one who opened my big mouth!" she said to him as her face turned into a ripe tomato. They went silent again.

DING DONG

Kouji spoke again. "Hey, let's go. Class ended so let's go to the next one." he stood up and gave her his hand to help her stand up. She accepted his help and stood up. She quickly let go because she was embarrassed to hold his hand. She wiped off the dirt from her blue skirt. Kouji waited for her and they walked together side by side.

**IZUMI'S P.O.V.**

I looked up at Kouji again. He was really handsome and he was really sweet too! I'm such a lucky girl. Why am I saying all this stuff?! Oh no, I think I'm starting to like him! Wait, what if I _do_ like him? I put both my hands on my cheeks 'cuz I started to blush again and I didn't want him to see me. I looked up at him. He wasn't paying any attention to me, thank God. Then suddenly my stomach had butterflies flying around. Gah! Man, I do like him! Crap, crap, crap!!!! How can I like the guy that I live with?!

Wait, it won't be THAT bad as long as I keep my feelings to myself…

**Well hope you liked it!!! Whew, sorry for the delay! You know I'm still in School and I have TONS of homework, but you probably don't care! Anyways please: REVIEW, ReViEw, review!!!! Thanks 4 reading! Hope u enjoy!!!**

_**Next chapter is called Drama. I mean the class! And for you Kouichi fans guess who shows up?! Well you'll figure it out!!!**_

_**-KouzumiGirl101**_


	6. Drama

**Hey Everyone!!! Thanks for Reading my Fics!!! All the people waiting for my stories, you guys ROX!!!**

**Heehee, well I don't know if I have to say this, but I will. "I don't own Digimon Frontier!" **

**Which really sux! (LOL)**

**Anyways, here is chapter six! **

**Enjoy!!**

_**-KouzumiGirl101**_

_**-**_

**Last Chapter**

_**IZUMI'S P.O.V.**_

_I looked up at Kouji again. He was really handsome and he was really sweet too! I'm such a lucky girl----W-Woah!!! W-w-wait! What's wrong with me? W- Why am I saying all this stuff?! Oh no, I think I'm starting to like him! Wait, what if I do like him? I put both my hands on my cheeks 'cuz I started to blush again and I didn't want him to see me. I looked up at him. He wasn't paying any attention to me, thank God. Then suddenly my stomach had butterflies flying around. Gah! Man, I do like him! Crap, crap, crap!!!! How can I like the guy that I live with?! Wait, it won't be THAT bad as long as I keep my feelings to myself…_

**DRAMA  
**

They walked up to the next room and Izumi looked up at the sign that said "Drama Rm. A-B".

"Huh? We have drama next? You like drama Kouji?" she asked him with curiosity.

"Like hell no I don't! The stupid counselor put me in this class 'cuz I didn't want to pick anything. I could care less about my classes!" he said closing his eyes in irritation.

Izumi looked around and saw Lily. She looked back at Izumi and smiled at her while Izumi waved as well. Lily walked up to Izumi and grinned.

"Izumi, do you have drama next?" she asked cheerfully.

"Ah, yes!" Izumi said happily.

"Yay!!!" Lily said in excitement.

"So where did you two run off to?" she asked in suspicion.

"Uh, I---", Izumi looked down and blushed as she remembered what they did. Lily looked at Kouji, but he looked away before she could read his face.

"Hmmm…..well see you in class", she smiled and waved at Izumi.

Suddenly as Lily left Kouji's frown became a smile and his face instantly lit up.

"Hey Orimoto! I want you to meet someone!" he dragged Izumi's arm inside the room.

"W-where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see…."

There was a whole bunch of people around the room who were working on their own job. One girl was sticking a poster to the wall. Izumi saw two boys who were sweeping the floor. She looked to the front and there was a huge stage in the front middle part of the room. "Orimoto, c'mere", he said commanding her to come to him.

She walked to him as he pointed and she looked at a boy that was only showing her his backside. He had short black hair and was messy, but in a good way.

"Kouichi…." Kouji said in a low voice.

The boy turned around and Izumi's jaw dropped. She was sooo surprised at the person she was looking at in front of her. He was like a clone of Kouji! The only difference between them was their hair. His was short and Kouji's was really long. Kouji smirked at her reaction because he knew she would be surprised.

"Bu----I----you---he---uh----di----", she pointed at Kouji and then at the boy named Kouichi with appall. Then she turned to Kouji and gave him an explain-to-me-because-I-don't-understand-face.

"Orimoto, meet my brother—actually twin brother to be exact", he said as Izumi's jaw dropped even further until it had hit the ground.

"Uh, are you serious?!" she asked him in shock. He just nodded at her. She turned to the boy and all he did was smile at her and waved.

"Y-You never told me you have brother, much less to say a _twin_!" she looked at the twin.

Finally the boy reached out and gave her his hand just like Kouji did. (Funny how TWINS work?)

"Kouichi Kimura and you are?" he asked as Izumi shook his hand.

"I—", she was going to say, but she was interrupted by him.

"W-wait don't tell me you're my brother's girl!" he gave Izumi a smirk. She blushed furiously. Kouji just glared at Kouichi.

"Hehe, I'm just joking!" he said giggling.

"I'm Izumi-Izumi Orimoto!" she said as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you!" he said to her grinning.

"So, what's your relationship with my brother?" he asked in a husky voice.

Izumi thought of what to say. She was thinking of telling him about the apartment since he was Kouji's brother. Izumi said okay to herself.

"Actually I live wi----"was all she said because Kouji quickly covered her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Mhmmmnmn", Izumi said while her mouth was still covered by Kouji's palm.

"Kouji? What's wrong? Let her finish!" Kouichi asked.

"She's a new student and the friggin' counselor wanted me to show her around and so she put her in all of my classes is all", he said quietly.

"Oh, okay! Man your lucky Kouji!" he said as he smiled at Izumi. Kouji rolled his eyes at him, but Izumi was clueless.

"Yo, Kouichi get your ass over here!" a boy with spiky hair called out to him. "We need some maintenance over here!"

"Ya, I'll be right there!" he replied. "Hey guys I'll talk to you later! It was nice to meet you Izumi!!!" he said waving while running away.

"You!!! I told you not to tell ANYONE that we live together!!!" he shouted at her quietly.

"I—I'm sorry! I thought that it was okay because he's your brother!!" she said in a sorry tone.

"Especially him! You can't tell him! He'll blab it out to the whole world!" he pointed out.

"Okay…." She said nodding her, but she didn't understand it.

"Everyone! Get in your seats!! Class is going to start!" the teacher said loud enough for the whole room to echo what she said.

Kouji and Izumi walked to the front, but Kouji walked the other way and Izumi went up to the teacher…..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-**Welp sorry that is all you're gonna get now! I have to finish my Valentine's day cards cuz it's Valentine's Day tomorrow! **

(Crying)

**But I don't have a Valentine!!!! Waaaah! Anyways I'd like to enjoy it sooo…..**

**Wait for my next chapter!!!! REVIES REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!!**

**P.S. REVIEWS!!! Sorry I had to say that.**

**P.S.S. Sorry, I didn't realize that in chapter one I wrote that Kouji had short hair that was above his neck!!! Sorry, if anyone is wondering!!! GOMEN GoMeN!!!**

**-KouzumiGirl101**


	7. Drama 2

**+Hey everyone!!! I finally finished chapter 7,**

**Really sorry for those people who waited for **

**a really LONG time!!!! Gomen **

**Again, sadly, I don't own digimon…..**

**This chapter I changed because I decided on Romeo & Juliet, but then **

**I remembered a play ****Called Cinderella!!! **

**I like it more anyways…so and I had other ideas.**

**Anyways this is chapter 7, hope you enjoy!!! **

**Thanks for ALL the people reading my fics!!!**

**Oh, and I don't own Digimon Frontier or any Digimon except this fanfiction.**

**U guys rock!!! LOL JP**

**(cough) Well here you go!!!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Last Chapter**

"_You!!! I told you not to tell ANYONE that we live together!!!" he shouted at her quietly._

"_I—I'm sorry! I thought that it was okay because he's your brother!!" she said in a sorry tone._

"_Especially him! You can't tell him! He'll blab it out to the whole world!" he pointed out._

"_Okay…." She said nodding her, but she didn't understand it._

"_Everyone! Get in your seats!! Class is going to start!" the teacher said loud enough for the whole room to echo what she said._

_Kouji and Izumi walked to the front, but Kouji walked the other way and Izumi went up to the teacher…_

**Cinderella**

"Ummm…hi……I'm a new student Orimoto Izumi…", Izumi without being nervous because she did it twice already. The teacher looked at her then smiled.

"Hey, you're very pretty! I'm glad that you are in my class!" she said in a giggly tone. "You could probably make it in a lead role!"

"Uh, thanks..." Izumi said blushing.

"Do you know how to act because that makes it even better!" she continued.

"Um, I really don----"

"Great! You'll totally be awesome in the play", she said with stars gleaming in her eyes.

"My name is Mrs. Zuchi, I've been working here for 7 years, but you probably don't care." She said laughing. "Anyways, you can sit in one of the empty seats."

"Okay…." Izumi said as she looked around for empty seats. She looked around to her left and saw Kouichi and then turned to her right where Kouji was sitting. Then Izumi saw Lily waving her hand at her and pointing at an empty seat. Izumi smiled as she walked to the empty seat.

"Hi!" Lily said to her as she sat down.

"Hey".

"So having fun yet?" she asked her.

"I guess, the teachers here are nuts", she said laughing. Izumi and Lily started a conversation and mostly the whole class was. Kouji was just spacing out waiting for the class to end as always. Then everyone heard the teacher clap.

"Students, quiet, class is going to start", she said and the class actually did what was told.

"G'Morning class! Since our last class, we've chosen extra characters. Now we are going to choose on who will be the lead roles", Mrs. Zuchi went on. She pointed at the white board. There were names next to the characters the people were gonna play.

"What play?" Izumi leaned to Lily and whispered.

"Oh, we're doing a play on Cinderella…" Lily whispered back.

"Really?" she said with a little excitement.

"So first we will choose the step sisters! So who's up for it?"

"Ooooh! Ooooh! I wanna! I wanna!" I saw Lily's hand shoot up in the air and started waving it like a little kid to play in the game.

"Wow! Okay, well Lily I guess we know who will be our evil step sister!" Mrs. Zuchi said with excitement. "I want to change up the play a little bit so there will only be one step-sister."

"Anyways, now we will choose the step-mother. So who will it be? Huh?

A girl raised her hand. She did not look the part for a step-mother. She looked very quiet and shy.

"Okay Tomoyo! That's **PERFECT**!!!"

I didn't think so.

Soon the teacher started to call on roles and people raised their hands.

It went by really fast. Then I looked at the board and there was two characters left, Cinderella and Prince Charming.

I realized that I did not get a chance to choose a character. Then Mrs. Zuchi started to speak.

"Now it's time to find a part for prince charming! I will be the one too decide this!!! Hmmm...let's see."

She looked around the classroom till' she looked at Kouji wandering of into space again. I don't think he should have done that.  
I looked at her and she wasn't happy that Kouji wasn't paying attention.

"Ahem...Kouji!"

He suddenly turned to her.

"Would you like to play the lead role of prince charming?" she asked kindly.

"What hell no. Do you think I would want to prance around in tights in front of hundreds of people???" he said in a cold voice.

The guys in the class laughed at his remark.

"Why Kouji, how dare you make fun of drama? In all my years I have never heard that from my drama students before! Drama is art, drama is----"

"Drama is a waste of time!!" he said interrupting her.

Mrs. Zuchi's pimples on her face were about to pop when he said that.

"Okay that's it!!!! Fine, then if you think drama is a waste of time then you will be the one prancing up on stage wearing tights!"

"Wai-What?"

"Yes, class our prince charming will be played by Kouji!!!!" she wrote his name down with a grudge almost breaking the marker she was using.

"Ya, Kouji!!!" a guy in the class cheered and laughed.

"Eeek, Kouji-kun!!!! We're happy for you!!!" three girls in the front clapped, but Kouji wasn't happy at all.

"RRR...old hag!"

Lily laughed like she hated Mrs. Zuchi.

"Whatever...like a give a crap!" he sat back down and leaned on his chair.

"Anyways now that's over lets get back to drama! So, now the most important role", she looked at me and smiled manipulatively.

"I found just the right person to lead Cinderella!"

She looked at me again.

"Oh no..." I sunk down my seat hoping she wasn't talking about me. I took my notebook and slapped it on my face.

"I think you know who you are!"

"What are you talking about Mrs. Zuchi?" Who?" a boy in the back asked with curiosity.

"Uh...hello! Everyone she's talking about me!!!!", a girl she stood up and spoke . Her hair was totally bleached orange with black highlights. She was really pretty and she wore unusually tight clothes.

"Duh...Mrs. Zuchi...tell the class that they shouldn't be asking stupid questions like that!!!" she said proudly.

"That's Nanri Senrimoto...she's such a bitch", Lily whispered to me. "She's so in love with Kouji. Just wait and see."

The part she told me that she was in love with Kouji caught my ear.

"Ok, I know you love drama and all Nanri, but don't get me wrong, you're such a great actor, you're not the one playing Cinderella!"

"Wait you have to be kidding me!" she screamed at her.

"Mrs. Zuchi, she just wants to be Cinderella because Kouji is playing prince charming!" a boy named Zack teased.

"Oh, shut up Zack!!!!"

She looked at Kouji and blushed.

"Sit your ass down Senrimoto! I wanna get this class over with before I die of boredom." Kouji looked like he was going to kill himself, but in a cool way.

"Oh, Kouji why would you say that I'm only doing this for you!!!" Nanri said in pain.

Lily looked at me and smirked.

"STOP!!! Enough already! Calm down people! Okay, for the first time I actually agree with Kouji, sit down Nanri. Anyways right now I'm going to tell everyone who Cinderella is before I get interrupted again. So...Cinderella will be played by..."

I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't be me.

"Izumi Orimoto!!!!"

"Yay!!!" Lily clapped happily.

The whole class clapped except Nanri.

"I knew it..." I said with unhappiness.

I saw Kouji in the corner of my eye grin.

"Uh...why her???" You don't even know if she can act!" Nanri said furiously.

"Well, we wouldn't know that yet would we? Besides look we don't even have to put a wig on her! She's perfect for the part!!!!" Mrs. Zuchi laughed.

"Oh great...what did she get me into???"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes finally finished!!! I have to finish chapter 8 soon! I'm really excited!!! Oooh, I can't wait!!!**

**But the problem is, my internet keeps goin down!!!! Please pray that it doesn't! Thanks for reading!!!**

**Lots of Love!!!**

**-Kouzumi22**


End file.
